


‘’Feel like making a deal with the devil?’’

by alex_medi6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico di Angelo, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Fluff without Plot, Happy Nico, Loneliness, M/M, Nico has a mortal boyfriend, implied smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_medi6/pseuds/alex_medi6
Summary: A guy is incredibly alone and one night he decides  to make a deal with a demon, lucky for him, Nico owned his father a favor.





	‘’Feel like making a deal with the devil?’’

Michael was lonely.

Like really fucking lonely.

He had no friends.  
He had hang out with a few people in school and shit, but he kind of hated them.  
He just wanted to be someone’s best friend.  
His parents… they were always close but he needed somebody else. A friend. Someone to love, and trust. He desperately craved for someone to just be with him.

‘Fuck it’ he thought.  
He decided to make a deal with a demon.  
He was fourteen and he was going to sell his soul, he was going to be bound eternally to hell itself willingly.  
He was going to sell his soul for a friend.  
‘Pathetic’ his mind told him. But he felt like he had no choice. It was the only way.

So, there he stood. In a crossroad, holding a box that contained the ingredients that he found out he needed through the magic of the internet: a picture of him that he ripped off of a yearbook, a little bit of graveyard dirt, and a bone from his recently passed away black cat (it hurt having to unbury his really old family cat). Michael was visibly shaking. He didn’t know what to expect. Also, he was doing exactly what his unbelievable Christian family had told him all his life to not to do; it was almost funny, he would have laughed if he wasn’t so fucking scared.  
He took a deep breath, then he buried the metal box with the ingredients inside of it.  
Michael looked at his surroundings, he sighed, and under his breath, he said:  
“Well, here goes nothing’’ then he proceeds to say loudly the incantation he read 35 minutes ago in a weird ass Tumblr blog.

“Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae.’’

He looked up and saw a boy around his age, with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a skull on it, he had a nostril on the left side of his nose, and he was holding a half-smoked cigarette; of all things, he did not expect to see this boy just standing there in front of him casually.

“What do you want?’’ the boy asked in a boring voice.

“Um… what?’’ 

The boy sighed and made a hand gesture that resembled to a face palm while Michael stared at him in both shock and fear.

“You summoned me, right? Because I swear if you did it accidentally I’m gonna lose my shit. Please just tell me what you want so I can go to sleep. I’m so fucking tired.”

“You are a demon?’’

“Yeah, technically.’’

Michael stared at him in confusion and the ‘demon’ stared back at him with an annoyed gaze.  
They stared at each other for what felt like hours but probably was just a couple of minutes.

“I want a friend,’’ Michael finally stated.

He could feel the gaze of the other boy. He could swear that that demon was seeing right through him. After a few seconds, the boy said:

“Y’know what. I am lonely as fuck too, and you’re pretty cute to burn in hell so how about we go to McDonalds and have a chat about how you shouldn’t sell your soul to underworld creatures, is that cool?’’ 

.

Four months later, Nico and Michael were cuddling in Michael’s bed.  
They have been dating for two months now. Nico couldn’t believe it; his past relationships never really lasted too long, they didn’t really matter to him anyway.

Nico explained to Michael everything.  
Of course, he left a few things out. But he just trusts Michael so much. He doesn’t remember feeling this happy and this loved by someone since his sister Bianca died. Nico loves Michael, and Michael loves him back. That simple thought can put a smile on his face in seconds. 

They bonded quickly, and inevitably fell in love.

Nico met the other’s parents, they really love Nico. They don’t like his nose piercing though but they can’t deny the fact that the boy makes their son very happy and that he is such a sweetheart.

Nico still hasn’t told anyone about his boyfriend. They never ask him about his love life, they just assume he doesn’t have one. But he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t need the whole world to know. He’s just happy that he finally found light in the darkness that has been his life.

He figured that they’ll eventually find out; it’s not like he is hiding it anyway, is not a secret, everyone just can’t put two and two together. It is easy to see if you just pay attention and look closely.  
For example:  
When the boys ask him if he wants to hang out at the Poseidon’s cabin in the afternoon, he says he has plans. They probably assume it has to do with ghosts and his father, not that he has a friend outside of camp, far less a boyfriend.  
Nico started using Michael’s hoodies too, they are kind of oversized so you can tell it is not one of his own clothes. Also, they are ridiculously colorful. He once wore a completely rainbow hoodie to the dining room and casually ate in the Hades’ table, his sister Hazel had asked him about it and Nico simply answered that he barrow it from someone, she didn’t ask more questions but kept looking at him with an almost knowing smile but didn’t push the subject and just continued to eat.  
Piper stares at him like she knows he’s in love, pretty sure she does know, being the daughter of Aphrodite and all; she must think is some kind of an unrequited love, or that he probably still has feelings for Percy. Nico cringes when he thinks about it but the sensation quickly wears off when he thinks about the boy he can sure as hell call his.  
And there’s also the drawing.  
Nico has a quick sketch he did of Michael and pinned it against the wall above his bed at the Hades’ cabin. It was simple but cute. He remembers when Michael found out Nico was an artist (he refused to call himself that but still), he had begged Nico to draw him; now, Nico draws him all the time, most of his sketchbook is filled with his boyfriend’s face and body.  
So yeah, it was pretty obvious he was dating someone, but apparently not everyone could connect the dots. 

And if one day they simply just ask him: do you have a boyfriend?  
He would confirm it. He was not ashamed of loving someone, he was at first, but not anymore; because there was something about Michael. Something he never felt with any other guy. Something so big and special that he was scared to lose, because he knows he won’t find it in anyone else.

“Hey, do you believe in love at first sight?’’ Michael randomly asked in the middle of their comfortable silence while having his right arm holding Nico by the shoulders with both boys staring at the ceiling, enjoying each other’s company and warmth, as they usually do.

“I believe in hate at first sight.”

Michael chuckled, being used to his boyfriend’s edgy personality.

“No but seriously. What did you think when you first saw me?’’ 

“I don’t remember correctly,” Nico said while looking at Michael directly into his caramel eyes. ‘’I’m pretty sure I thought something like ‘He’s super pretty I’ll try to seduce him with my knowledge in Greek mythology,’’ He added while him and Michael laughed.

“I was so scared of you when I saw you,”Michael commented while having a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah? I couldn’t tell,” Nico responded sarcastically.

They make each other so happy. 

Nico’s face hurts from smiling too much when he is with Michael. 

And Michael was the happiest he could be.  
It was almost like he actually sold his soul in order to have a friend and not accidentally bonded with the young demigod. His boyfriend was a demigod. He had a fucking sword and it is the coolest thing in the whole fucking world. He began to fall in love with Nico before knowing about the whole ‘have you heard of Greek mythology? Well it’s not that much of a myth’ thing.  
He knows what Nico likes and dislikes, what makes him happy, angry and sad. He knows how broken the boy is, and everything Michael does is being there for him, and for Nico, is more than enough.

They talk a lot. Communication is everything in their relationship.  
They know each other better than anyone else, they know the other’s weak and strong spots, they know the family history, the traumatic events that eventually lead them to where they are today.

Nico doesn’t have nightmares when he is sleeping next to Michael, that’s why he stays out of camp as long as he can.

He knows someday, mortality is going to hit them, but that doesn’t scare him.  
Nico is gonna make sure his father has a place in the Underworld’s palace for both Nico and his soulmate.

“We’re going to be together in either hell or heaven,’’ Michael said after Nico turned to his side to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, and stayed closer to him.

“Probably hell,’’ Nico added while placing his right hand on the other’s boy cheek.

“Definitely hell.’’ Michael laughed and broke the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nico’s drawing of Michael](https://weheartit.com/entry/342593257)
> 
> I really don't know what is this but thanks for reading I guess uwu  
Also the 'demon summoning' is from Supernatural so don't try that


End file.
